Not in the mood
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Spain just wants some love, Lovino isn't in the mood for any of Spain's shit. Spamano, Yaoi, Fluff *Oneshot* (Also I apologize for any translation errors)


**My first attempt at a Spamano Yaoi fic**

 **Please be kind with the reviews**

 **Lovi/Romano gets too warm and Spain tries to get friendly**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Romano sighed as he collected the rich and heavy tomatoes from Spain's garden and placed them in the basket. Though he was used to the heat, it was a lot more intense than usual. The sun was a lot higher in the sky than normal and there was no cloud coverage that would have helped keep them slightly cooler.

His body felt heavy and he was sweating a lot. Right now he could do with something cold and refreshing to drink, but he had to get this job done. He may take a siesta later just to restore his energy and get some relief from the heat. I mean his body was only human after all, he had his limits despite being a nation.

Spain then slowly edged up to the Italian male, a hungry gaze in his eyes. How was it that Lovino was so much handsome than usual today? He really didn't know. His shirt was open due to the heat, sweat running across those well shaped abs of his. His body toned from hard work in the fields doing endless amounts of manual labour.

He slightly drooled at the sight of him. Puberty had certainly done its job well on the older Vargas brother indeed. Those dark brown locks of his, those alluring green eyes, the sweat running down his temple, chest, neck and abs, this was like a wet dream come true. Yes, he had gotten off to Lovino more than once.

"Hey Romano. If you are too warm I can help you out, Si?" he teased playfully. He would love to help Lovi out of his clothes any time. I mean he was a delicious specimen after all. Besides, it would be no good for him if he stayed in those warm clothes all day. Plus, it wasn't hygienic given how sweaty he was already from the intense sunlight and heat.

Romano frowned at the Spanish male in disapproval and annoyance. He really didn't know how Spain could have a constant boner so much of the time, it was really creepy. He was either taking long naps (like himself), or being overly clingy or simple minded. But underneath was a passionate individual who knew exactly how to get someone into bed.

"Non riesci a vedere che sono occupato!" he snapped sharply. He had better things to do than to have to deal with Spain being a horny bastard. He swore, he was as bad as that French bastard sometimes. How was it that he could act like such a oblivious person most of the time and yet be able to switch on the charm so easily?

Spain pouted at the rejection from Lovino. How come he always had to be so mean? He knew that Lovi wasn't as mean or as cold as he acted. He was in fact a sweet boy underneath. "Pero te ves tan linda hoy, Romano!" he whined in a frustrated manner. Why was he being so difficult? He was complimenting him on what a beautiful person he was.

As the country of passion he could not help but admire or point out when something or someone was beautiful. It was in his nature to appreciate all the beauty the world had to offer. To ignore it or pretend it did not exist was nothing short of impossible in his mind and not something he was capable of doing.

Romano clicked his teeth crossly. He was not in the mood for any of this and the heat to his head was not helping matters either. Would this guy ever take no for an answer? When he said no he meant it, at least most of the time anyway. He never did anything he didn't want to do. It was as simple as that.

He then shoved one of the tomatoes from the basket into Spain's mouth shocking him. There, that out to keep his mouth closed for a while. Or at the very least keep him occupied. He then got to his feet and stormed into the house muttering under his breath in Italian. He wasn't in the mood for any of Spain's shit today. At least a siesta would make him feel better.

As Romano stormed off into the house Spain watched him leave silently. He then took the tomato in his hand and took a deep bite into the rich, delicious fruit quietly. He then pouted as he chewed, sad that he was no longer in the cute Italians company. However, at least he could get to see Lovi's cute sleeping face while he took a siesta.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Non riesci a vedere che sono occupato-Can't you see I'm very busy?**

 **Pero te ves tan linda hoy, Romano-But you look so cute today Romano**


End file.
